It is often necessary to splice already-installed fiber-optic cables to provide for connection to a different end-point. Such fiber-to-fiber splices require removal of a section of the fiber cable so that the spliced end(s) may be properly prepared. This, in turn, changes the length (i.e., shortens) of the cable. Since fiber-optic cables are typically installed with a certain amount of slack in the cable, splicing changes the amount of slack that must be accommodated by the cable routing components. Following a splice, it thus becomes necessary to accommodate a different length of fiber cable. In addition, a minimum radius must be provided to prevent damage to the fiber-optic cable. It is thus desirable to provide a fiber-optic cable tray having selectively adjustable components that can accommodate changes in fiber-optic cable length, route fiberoptic cable, hold splices, and ensure the fiber-optic cable is not bent beyond a predetermined bend radius.